


Intervals 42 - Breaking Down The Discipline

by Joy



Series: Intervals [42]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Lifeboat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Lifeboat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervals 42 - Breaking Down The Discipline

_...breaking down the discipline..._

Jack walked into Janet's office and halted abruptly, finding Daniel instead of Janet behind her desk, chin resting in hand, and clearly lost in whatever he was viewing on the doctor's computer screen. A set of headphones were on his head, so whatever he was listening to, it was clear that he didn't want others hearing through the door. Jack cleared his throat, but when Daniel gave no sign he'd heard him, he cleared his throat a little louder.

"I hear you, Jack," Daniel replied absently.

Jack had already formed a confused frown on his face and it started to deepen. Something was obviously up. "You were supposed to meet me in your quarters."

"Sorry, Jack. I...I've been side-tracked," Daniel mumbled.

Not exactly an apology, considering that Daniel didn't look up when he said it, but it seemed all the explanation Jack was going to get. He looked around the room as he closed the door behind him. "Been here long?"

"A while."

Jack walked over and stopped just behind his errant lover. He peered at the monitor and took a double-take. "Daniel, what'cha doin'?"

Daniel pointed with one finger without turning his head. "Watching the security tapes of what went on."

Surprise was first, then worry. "I see that. Um, why?"

"Because I need to know what went on when I was taken over."

On the screen was a scene that Jack recognized from having watched it 'live' in the observation room. Janet and Tryan.

_"Our lives have been blended together," Tryan said in that interesting accent. "Poured into one vessel ill-equipped to sustain our volume."_

_"But if the computers on board your ship can separate the human consciousness from the body then surely they can isolate--"_

_"Do you hear that?" Tryan asked, looking distracted._

_"No, I can't hear anything."_

_"The others, their voices, I can hear them," Tryan told Janet as he frowned in concentration. "They're getting louder."_

_"Tryan look, I need you to stay with me, alright? We need to work together on this."_

_"It's the most incredible feeling."_

_"I doubt the others can help as much as you can."_

_"No one can help."_

_"Don't say that."_

_"Oh, they're pulling at me now, I don't know how lon--" He dropped his head down, seeming to be in pain._

Jack remembered that. Tryan had left and for a brief moment, Daniel had shown up, scared and confused. Jack looked down and watched Daniel's profile. He was frowning in concentration, as if studying, but he didn't look alarmed or surprised. The only reason for that was that Daniel had seen the tape once already. The shock was over.

"Daniel?" he asked, many questions in the name.

Daniel didn't answer as he stared at the screen. Watching himself, his body, move and speak with personalities other than his own was fascinating and scary. He couldn't help but remember the time Machello had hijacked his body. But this time, it was different. The circumstances definitely were, experience having forced Janet to place him in restraints.

Watching himself move around the isolation room, speaking with an accent, was disturbingly...real. But while other emotions warred within him, the one that dominated, no matter how much Daniel tried to refuse it, was fascination. Sure, he'd felt the need to understand why this had happened to him, but there wasn't really anything to understand. Ferrin had placed the minds of twelve others, including his little boy, inside him to preserve them. What's not to get? That wasn't the issue.

At first, when he'd begun to view the recordings, Daniel had been captivated by the accents. Even now, they still grabbed his attention. But it wasn't why he was still watching. There was something else drawing his attention and he'd been sitting in Janet's office for the better part of four hours trying to figure out what the hell it was. It wasn't the personalities themselves, though they were interesting. At the moment, someone named Cally was railing against her situation while Janet tried to get her to calm down.

Daniel pointed at the screen. "You know, Tryan's accent is the most distinct out of all of them. I can't help but wonder--"

Jack was not just worried, he was alarmed. Daniel hadn't blinked when he'd popped up onscreen as himself. "Daniel, stop."

"Stop what?" Daniel asked.

Jack reached out and placed his hand over Daniel's as the man moved the mouse. "Stop it. What're you doing?"

"Watching the tapes," Daniel answered in that ' _isn't it obvious?_ ' tone that annoyed the hell out of Jack.

Could Daniel be so focused that he didn't see what was going on? Jack silently berated himself. Of course Daniel could. All Jack wanted to do was yank Daniel out of the room, off the base, take him home, and blot out the last few days with some seriously rough sex. One thing that alarmed him more was the fact that it seemed that  _he_  was more concerned with what had happened than Daniel actually was. "You shouldn't be watching this."

"Why not? It's kind of remarkable," Daniel said, glancing at him quickly before returning his attention to the screen.

His voice held a tone that Jack recognized from when Daniel watched video taken from some bizarre but amazing find off-world. What he was watching might be fascinating or remarkable from a psychological perspective but Jack found it disturbing.

"Excuse me?"

Daniel blinked a few times, the screen growing fuzzy before his eyes as he fixed on an icon at the bottom of the screen. He knew what that soft tone of Jack's meant, especially combined with those words. Jack was alarmed and moving toward angry which always spelled out that he was in protective mode.

"I just need to see what went on, understand something."

Jack's frown deepened, the lines etching deep grooves between his brows. "That might fly if I believed that this was the first time you'd seen the tapes."

Daniel glanced up at him again, then looked back at the screen.

"How many times have you watched them?"

After a few seconds of silence, considering whether or not to lie and knowing it was stupid to try, Daniel replied, "A few." He couldn't help but sound defensive. When Jack didn't reply for a few quiet minutes, Daniel's concentration lapsed and he began to feel guilty. He didn't like it, either. It wasn't as if he were doing anything wrong, dammit. He was about to say something appropriately sarcastic about it when Jack leaned forward and tapped a key, shutting off the video.

"Hey!" Daniel snapped. "Do you mind? I'm not through."

Jack gave his lover's shoulder a squeeze. "I mind, yes. C'mon. Time to go home."

Daniel gave him a look of defiance. "Did you even hear me? I said I'm not through."

"For now, you are."

Daniel's eyes flashed angrily. "You can't order me around, Jack."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"As your friend, I think I've earned the right." Daniel ground his jaw, reminding Jack of Teal'c. "Daniel," Jack drawled carefully, "Fraiser's released you, so I'm taking you home for some peace and quiet."

Daniel didn't move and stared at the keyboard in front of him. "Maybe I don't want peace and quiet."

Jack's brow twitched. "What? Why?"

"I don't need it. I'm fine. I don't have that headache anymore and I don't need coddling."

"You  _never_  need coddling, Daniel. But you do need to rest from the stress of this shit."

"I am  _not_  going over to your house if it means spending my medical downtime under house arrest."

Jack sighed. "You know better than that. You're not under house arrest. I only want you to relax--"

"I will, I just--"

"No, you won't. I know you. You've got those damned videos downloaded to your laptop--"

"Jack--"

"--and since you've been viewing them over and over--"

"Listen--"

"--that means you're fixated on what's happened."

Daniel glared at him for the longest time before finally replying. "Not for the reasons you think, but even so, don't you think I'm allowed?"

.

Daniel was on the sofa, feet propped on the coffee table. He had the headset on--presumably to keep it private but Jack could still hear the sounds anyway. The laptop sat perched on his thighs. This time, Martise was ranting onscreen. Jack noticed that whenever Martise appeared, Daniel's frown of concentration deepened. He'd been watching him since they'd returned home and one thing Jack had discovered was that Daniel wasn't so much intent on watching the personalities acting through him as he was watching something else. Problem was, Jack couldn't figure out what that something else was. Not yet, anyway.

Daniel stared at himself onscreen...but it wasn't him. It was Martise. Except Daniel no longer saw Martise, and he'd stopped focusing on the tapes from a linguistic point of view. Right now, Daniel saw a blending of himself and Martise. There was his body, Martise's voice and expressions, and then...there were the restraints. The Sovereign was in complete contrast to the restraints he wore. He was arrogant, furious, hating that he was restrained and was completely mystified why Janet wasn't kneeling at his feet. That made these events similar to Shifu's dream. A lot of people had been kneeling at Daniel's feet in that dream, though not literally. Some had been doing...more.

On the screen before him, Martise definitely expected kneeling, supplication, and was pissed off that he wasn't getting what he wanted. He was a self-absorbed, spoiled brat no longer in control of his surroundings, no longer able to dominate. And he was scared.

Daniel stiffened as something inside clicked.

_No longer able to dominate. No longer in control._

The words reverberated through his mind. Their ideas did much more than grab his attention. Daniel realized that they were what drew him to the restraints. Yet he balked at the idea of calling it submission. Was it because he equated it with something more derogatory, where one gave up their freedom?

The idea of submission only came into context because it was the opposite of dominance.

Martise was in a position of submission and he clearly didn't like it. He felt he was at the mercy of those who held him in restraints, and that had him scared and lashing out. But was it submission  _he_  was afraid of? Or Daniel?

Maybe it was just the word. Didn't mean that the restraints held the same significance...did it? He knew, but did not let himself analyze, that he wanted to be in those restraints for sexual reasons. There was no other reason for him to do so. And further, he wanted Jack to put him in them.

Did that mean he wanted to submit to Jack? Well, not exactly. The restraints symbolized a 'letting go', in giving up control and handing it over to Jack. Sex was the only thing that Daniel knew that relaxed him after something highly stressful, and bondage had always done that even more so. So maybe the question was,  _"Is letting go and giving up control the same as submission?"_

Did he...did he  _want_  to be in a position of submission?

No. Not in the non-sexual definition.

Still, it was the word that made him cringe. Daniel didn't believe he was submissive, as he'd never been comfortable with submitting to anyone, not even Jack. Yet there was a very clear theme of dominance and submission here. Was it what he really wanted? He'd always liked the feeling of being held down during sex, of not being in control. Was that what his version of submission was? Did he want to be submissive, or did he simply want the freedom to be able to give up control? Were they the same?

Not exactly, he mused. The reasons for wanting to be restrained were what made it submissive or not. Right?

Daniel didn't know, and he had to find out what his reasons were. After all, he'd stashed those restraints in his suitcase for a very specific reason, a need he wanted fulfilled. Right now, the only answer for that was the one he'd been thinking of when he'd taken them from the iso room locker. He'd had the image of being on the bed, restrained, with Jack holding onto his legs while he fucked him.

That image was still strong. It was something he still wanted. Craved. Need.

Enough thinking. Daniel dropped his feet to the floor, pulled off the headset and shut off the dvd. As he moved his laptop to the coffee table, he looked over his shoulder, knowing full well that Jack had been watching him the entire time.

"Hey," Jack said.

A nod greeted his lover and Daniel rubbed his sweating palms along his thighs as he slowly rose. "Would you help me with something?"

The silence was weird as he looked into Jack's eyes. It was almost as if Jack had been expecting this, but that wasn't possible. Was it?

"Sure," Jack answered carefully. When Daniel suddenly moved all too quickly up the short steps and down the hall, Jack followed, beer in hand.

In Jack's bedroom, Daniel picked his small suitcase off the floor and dumped it on the bed. He had no idea how his lover was going to react, but Daniel had a feeling that Jack might be okay with it. As long as the only thing involved was a variation of their bondage games.

Daniel looked at the suitcase, his heart rate climbing with excitement. He loved being restrained, but this was a little different. He was about to ask Jack to  _restrain_  him with leather wrist straps and waist belt. There were metal loops in the sides of the belt, too, ones that had served to hold Martise down when Janet had said he'd gotten out of hand, when he'd needed...discipline, a reminder of what rules were and how they had applied to him.

Did Daniel think he needed the same? Discipline?

The issue of restraint versus submission clouded his mind again, confusing him.

"Daniel?"

Jack was behind him and Daniel could feel the heat from him, felt a shiver when Jack's hands lightly touched his arms. He closed his eyes as his mind fixed on an image of being in the restraints, on his knees before Jack. He swallowed convulsively as his cock began to harden rapidly.

"Daniel?" Jack asked again.

Daniel realized he'd frozen mid-way through unzipping the bag and he tried a hesitant smile as he opened his eyes. "Sorry. It's just that this might freak you out."

"I doubt that," Jack told him calmly.

Daniel looked over his shoulder, catching the deepening tone in Jack's voice. One that signalled arousal. He kept his eyes on Jack as he flipped open the suitcase, revealing the contents on top. "I need to conduct an experiment."

"In?" Jack asked, his eyes darkening as he spied the restraints.

"I'll explain that in a minute." Daniel lifted the items from his suitcase. The heavy leather sent goosebumps over him and the tinkling sound of the metal caused a shudder. He tried to shake it off as he plucked up the clothes underneath. "I need to wear these, too."

Jack spied the white medical scrubs in his hands. "Why?" he asked, but he started to get the idea. "It has nothing to do with those people in your head, does it?"

"No."

Jack took a deep breath and gently turned Daniel to face him. "What's going on?"

Daniel looked down at the leather in his hands. "I..." he began, then took a deep breath and looked at Jack. "Help me with this stuff first, okay?"

Jack regarded him for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

Daniel handed him the leather belt and straps before stepping away from him to change. He tried not to hurry but he felt an urgency that wouldn't leave him alone. Something inside his body ached and he couldn't explain it to himself as he shucked off his clothes and toed off his shoes. He paused, considering his briefs, then discarded them. They'd only get in the way. He pulled on the scrubs, remaining silent, knowing that Jack was watching him the entire time, waiting. When Daniel was finished, he faced Jack, then motioned with his hand.

"Turn around," was all Jack said. The emotions were heavy in his eyes and Daniel could only guess at a few of them; love, confusion, perhaps pain. It was hard to tell with Jack sometimes.

Jack held his breath for a moment before he began. He wrapped the belt around Daniel's waist, over the scrubs, buckling it in the back, sliding the cross pins home over the buckle, making it impossible for Daniel to undo the mechanism. Not that there was an issue of that. He knew already that that was what Daniel wanted. He couldn't help but desire his lover the moment the leather went on him, and tried to suppress it.

Daniel tugged at the front and the belt slid easily around his waist. "It's too loose. It has to be snug. Securing. Could you tighten it please?"

Jack let a small grin appear as he adjusted the fit and heard Daniel expel a breath as he pulled the belt tight. "You okay?"

"Fine," Daniel replied, turning round and holding up his wrists.

With a firmer set to his mouth, Jack buckled the wrist pads around his lover's wrists, sliding locking pins home, then followed by attaching the locking hooks to the metal rings on the front of the belt. He carefully concentrated on what he was doing, not on who wore them or the situation. Daniel was doing this for a reason. Best to be there for him, whatever the reason might be. He took a small step back, not allowing himself to get  _too_  good a look. He was already hard putting the restraints on.

"Is this to help you get over what happened, or do you need to understand your reaction to the restraints?" Jack asked.

Daniel didn't answer. He was preoccupied, testing the stretch allowance of the wrist straps. He couldn't straighten his arms and had the sudden desire to do just that.

"Daniel?" Jack prodded.

"Hmmm?" Daniel asked, looking up at him as he held one the straps, pulling it while holding his wrist resistant. "Shit, sorry, Jack." He tested the straps absently as he looked away, needing to concentrate. "I don't need to get over what happened. There wasn't really anything to get over. I was attacked and you guys found a way to get me freed." He paused, starting to feel panic at the thought of his friends failing to save him, then fought it down and shoved it away. 'What ifs' weren't of any use. "I think I've become immune to this sort of thing. Sad, isn't it?"

Jack noticed the tenseness in Daniel's shoulders when he spoke those words. "Not that immune, Daniel," he told him, moving behind him to place his hands on his shoulders, massaging. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

Daniel sighed, only part of the tension leaving. "Could never hide much from you, could I?"

Jack pulled him back against him, keeping his hands on his shoulders. He buried his nose in Daniel's hair, taking a deep breath. He smelled faintly of herbal shampoo. "I understand the panic of what might have been, Daniel, and the need to get over it. If you're over it, that's fine, but don't be surprised if you're not, okay?"

Daniel let out a gust of air. "Okay."

Jack stepped away and moved back to stand before his lover. "You have this on now. Are you going to tell me what this is about?" he asked, his fingers tugging the belt.

Daniel was silent for a time, then lifted his eyes to meet Jack's. "Submission."

Jack's brow rose and his mouth quirked a little. "Yours or mine?"

Daniel didn't smile. "I'm serious. I need to know, Jack. Am I a submissive?"

Jack let out an astonished snort. "Hardly."

While Jack knew he himself was a dominant personality, he knew that Daniel was also. Difference was, Daniel was more subtle, a quiet alpha. He was also more open to being submissive but...only  _when he had to be_. A manipulative trick that wasn't entirely negative, nor submissive in the least. Just necessary. Daniel didn't even realize that he did it, either. Point was, he was an alpha through and through and obviously Daniel suspected he wasn't.

"Just to clarify things for you, Daniel, you're no more submissive than I am."

"But?" Daniel clearly heard it unsaid.

Jack's small grin reappeared. "But you have submissive elements."

Daniel frowned, looking down, remembering the images several minutes ago. "I guess so. Didn't think I did."

"Not completely. You use them in a dominating way, through manipulation."

Daniel's frown increased defensively. "What? You're saying I'm manipulative?"

"When you need someone to listen, yes, Daniel, you are. Because you're not a loud mouth, like I am, you need other ways to get people's attention."

"Oh." Daniel's deep frown began to smooth out. He'd examine that manipulative aspect of himself later. Right now, he was more concerned with the reason for the restraints. "Not the same as the reason for these though."

"What's made you think you're a submissive?"

"The images and feelings I've been getting since I realized what it was that was drawing me to the tapes."

"The restraints."

"Right."

"And those image and feelings are?"

Daniel took a step to Jack to close the distant between them. "If I want you to take control, to be rougher than you've ever been when we've had sex, will you be?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Can you be a little more specific?"

Daniel took a deep breath. "Does my question sound like the needs of a sub?"

Jack shook his head. "No. We both know what the role of sub is, Daniel."

"Yes, but there are variables to everything. Levels. Aspects. If I want...to be completely dominated during sex," and he held out his hands, indicating the restraints, "is it submissive?"

Jack regarded him for a long minute. "It can be." When Daniel sighed, he hurriedly asked, "Is that what you're afraid of?"

Daniel thought about it a moment, then shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't know if I'm afraid of the knowledge that it's submissive. I only know that it's a part of me I'd never thought about before now."

Jack nodded, thinking as he stared at the belt. Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet Daniel's. "Now, the specifics?"

"You never said yes or no, Jack."

Jack had to backtrack a moment. "Okay, in the confines of this room, and nowhere else, whatever you ask me to do, I'll try to do. Short of inflicting pain, 'cause there's no way I'm spanking you or taking a belt to your ass."

Daniel let a grin show. "Fair enough. Not into that anyway."

Jack returned that with a relieved grin, his eyes very serious. "That's good. So...the specifics?"

"I want..." he began, and swallowed, hard, thinking of how to phrase his need. "I want you to let go of your usual reserve. I don't want you to hold back  _anything_. I want you to take control, to use force, to not ask, to throw caution out of the window. I want you to use the animal lust I know you have and...I want you to  _take_." Daniel felt the blush rise to his cheeks, his ears, his throat. It wasn't from embarrassment, either. It was from speaking desires he'd kept hidden.

As Daniel spoke, Jack felt his own skin flush with arousal, his own cock twitch with the need for attention. He'd never once expected Daniel to say the things he'd said. And he wondered if Daniel ever would have, without the aid of the restraints. He thought about what Daniel wanted, thought to ask for an example but that would sort of defeat the whole thing. As Daniel's suggestion sank in, Jack felt something deep inside rise to the surface. There was an almost electrical surge of excitement.

Daniel tried to read Jack's eyes, but his expression had become guarded. However, there was an intensity there that hadn't been there before and Daniel misread it, thinking he'd gone too far with his request. "Jack, you don't have to do this. Just forget I s--"

Jack was lightning-fast as he grabbed the front of Daniel's shirt and yanked him in his arms in the strongest hold Daniel had ever felt from him. What followed a split-second later was a deep, body-owning kiss. Daniel's heart was in his throat, surprised to say the least; his stomach, his legs, were practically vibrating. Jack's fist tightened in his shirt and with a sharp tug, created the sound of tearing cloth. It was  _loud_. Daniel let out a moan of want as his chest and abdomen were exposed. Without thinking, he started to pull away but Jack's free hand shot out, catching him by the nape of the neck.

"I didn't say you could move," Jack said in a low, even tone, tucking the ripped portion of his shirt under the front of the restraining belt. He brought his mouth to Daniel's in a hungry, forceful kiss, thrusting his tongue in a perfect imitation of fucking, and felt a surge of power when Daniel moaned loudly. It let Jack know right away that this was  _exactly_  what he wanted.

And god, Daniel wanted it. Just as he felt weak behind his knees, Jack broke their kiss and with rough hands, spun him around and shoved him face-first onto the bed, his feet and calves still hanging over the edge of the bed. Daniel was about to ask what Jack had in mind, but that idea evaporated when the back of his cotton pants were ripped straight down, exposing his ass. He gasped in surprise, his eyes widening, and the hot intensity of lust welled up inside him when he felt Jack partially lie over him, one hand trained at the nape of his neck and the other roughly caressing his ass, the middle finger sliding into the cleft.

The finger was pulled away and Daniel heard the distinctive sound of a sucking plop, guessing that Jack was wetting a finger. He swallowed, unable to help the moan that escaped his throat when Jack's finger, slick with spit, slid roughly inside him. His ass muscles clenched around the invasion.

"Tight," Jack said, his voice matching, and shoved deeper, the tip of his finger immediately finding Daniel's prostate. He leaned down and bit the back of Daniel's neck just as he rubbed the gland enthusiastically.

The sudden acute pleasure had Daniel panting, his open mouth pressed against the thin blanket, his teeth already making impressions in the cloth. Daniel was no longer certain of what he could expect of Jack and he fucking loved it. He thrust into the bed, rubbing his covered cock, and gasped when Jack pulled his finger from his body and grabbed his balls.

"Don't you dare move," Jack warned.

Daniel lay still as Jack pushed away from him and off the bed. He felt naked without Jack's body, without his touch. His buttocks clenched with need for the return of the finger that had left him. He heard Jack let out a snort behind him.

"God, you want it."

There was the sound of clothing being removed followed by the sound of a drawer opening. Daniel knew what was in the drawer and let himself imagine what would happen. He was therefore startled when Jack returned, and more so by the feel of Jack's naked skin as he lay over him. A hand tightened in Daniel's hair and pulled his head up, his lips pressed against his ear.

"You're so sexy like this."

Jack's fingers were back, slick with lube now, and Daniel felt two of them circle his opening before moving inside, slow and deep. They twisted, pulling, pushing, fucking him easily. Daniel couldn't stop the moans. Didn't want to stop himself. He wanted it all from Jack, and didn't care how submissive he became just as long as Jack continued. He unconsciously began to spread his legs but Jack's were suddenly straddling his thighs, pressing them closed.

"No," Jack growled in his ear, pulling the shell between his teeth. "You will do nothing. You are all mine."

There were more bites, not quite hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to send shudders throughout Daniel's body. Jack's fingers left him, but his hands were suddenly everywhere, tantalizing his skin, his body. His soul.

He was roughly turned over and Jack's mouth was on his again, his tongue plunging inside, forcing the pleasure from him, demanding a response which Daniel all too gladly gave. He gasped, breaking the kiss, when Jack's fingers twisted and pulled at his nipples, and in a type of retaliation, Jack's teeth replaced his fingers. Daniel arched into his lover's fiery touch, his breath hitching with every bite, every hard caress of his hands.

This was Jack unleashed, he thought. Daniel had asked for it, and couldn't really believe that he was getting it. What else waited for him, he wondered.

Jack laved and sucked at the skin of Daniel's abdomen, his hands massaging his thighs, spreading them open. He made his way down the hard but pliant body underneath him, his mind no longer allowed to stop and think. Daniel had asked him, and for a moment, Jack had balked, not wanting to let loose the passion he had always held tightly reined inside him. But a voice had whispered that this was his lover asking, a man who knew him better than anyone. He trusted Daniel, and Daniel trusted him. Daniel wanted this, even knowing what Jack was capable of. Not once had Jack ever let himself go, not for Daniel, not for anyone.

The simple knowledge of getting to do whatever he wanted...or more accurately, to do whatever he wanted with unchecked passion, with the man he loved more than his life, it was too tempting to ignore. At first, Jack hadn't known what to do, but as he'd let his instincts and passions take over, his mind seemed to guide him where his body demanded it to go. The tearing of clothes had always been a major turn on, so that had to happen. Now...now Daniel would receive what Jack had always wanted to do to him. And he had carte blanche, complete authority. So just this once, he'd  _take_  it.

With that thought, Jack pushed aside the remaining shirt bottom that covered Daniel's groin, tucking it under the belt as he'd done with the remainder. Daniel's shirt began to drop away, the short sleeves falling back from his shoulders.

"Fucking sexy," Jack said as he slipped his hand between Daniel's legs, searching for the flap of cloth. With a feral look into Daniel's eyes, he yanked upward, hard, tearing the fabric until it was freed from under the leather belt. He threw it to the floor, staring at Daniel's now-exposed cock and balls. The fabric fell away from his hips, revealing more skin, and though his legs were still covered, Jack couldn't tell what was sexier, this or Daniel completely naked.

Continuing on his torturous path, Jack's teeth grazed along an inner cloth-covered thigh, and he inwardly grinned at the trembling of muscle. His tongue teased, wetting the fabric, moving onto soft, warm skin. He felt Daniel shudder under him as his tongue circled patterns toward his lover's balls. At the last minute, he moved away, not yet giving in to his need to take Daniel's cock into his mouth.

It wasn't Daniel that he was teasing. It was himself.

He suddenly felt Daniel's fingers in his hair and with a look upward, he grabbed Daniel's wrists and pinned them to the bed. Daniel lifted his head and looked down, meeting his lover's gaze, and Jack sent back a lusty grin before he dropped down. With his eyes still trained on Daniel, he stuck out his tongue, stiffened and pointed, and took a slow swipe at the base of Daniel's cock. From the upward surge of Daniel's hips, Jack knew that going down on him wouldn't last long and he didn't want Daniel coming this way.

With a deliberate tease of his lover this time, Jack reached up and took Daniel's cockhead into his mouth, enjoying the loud sounds of appreciation while he sucked. Pretending to suck avidly, Jack waited for Daniel to buck, his body signalling for more. When it came, he backed off and quickly moved up his lover's body, his hands still holding Daniel's wrists to the bed.

"Jack--" Daniel started to protest, but it was a weak attempt and he felt his heart hammer in his chest as Jack kissed him again, thrusting his body against his own. The shocks of pleasure forced Daniel to kiss Jack harder, more demandingly, breaking away to nip and bite over his lover's chin. Jack lifted his head, giving access and Daniel hungrily sought his throat, latching onto the pulse point for a few seconds before moving on.

Jack ground his hips into him, rocking, sending fire throughout his body as his hard, aching cock rode against Daniel's. It sent a signal to his lower brain and he acted on it. Pushing off, he once more turned Daniel onto his stomach, and once more, did it quickly without hesitation or thought of consideration.

A low groan from his lover met his ears as he straddled Daniel's legs, one hand squeezing lube onto his cock, the other holding Daniel's buttocks open. Tossing the lube to the floor, Jack slicked the stuff over his dick, taking the time to feel the pleasure of stroking himself over Daniel's ass.

Daniel gasped as his cheeks were spread and the blunt head of Jack's cock breached his puckered entrance. He was glad when Jack didn't take his time, nor stop to allow him time to adjust as he usually did. Panting harshly, Daniel flexed his sphincter and anal muscles, wanting to feel a harsher, more aggressive entrance. Above him, he heard Jack growl, and it was followed by a hard thrust and a circling of his hips. He ground down, and Daniel let out a curious gasp as his prostate was found.

Jack was thrusting now, his hips continuing to circle.

"Yes, Jack," Daniel breathed into the blanket, his fingers finding purchase and gripping hard, holding on. It felt as if Jack were screwing him into the mattress, forcing him across the width of the bed. His cock ached, wanting more friction, but Jack's body controlled him. Daniel was denied.

It was wonderful.

And he wouldn't last too long if Jack kept this up. He also began to feel the need to come soon. He'd have to or he'd explode.

Jack looked down, his hands now bracing Daniel's body near his ribs. He dropped down and bit into Daniel's shoulder as he thrust that much harder. They both moaned at the same time, feeling their release approaching, and both wanted more.

Jack suddenly looked down between their bodies and watched as he thrust into his lover's body. An idea hit him just as he started to feel the ache in his knees.

He stopped thrusting and pulled out, hearing Daniel's groan echoing his own. He placed his feet on the floor and with hands at his lover's waist, he pulled Daniel backward. He leaned over, his hands bracing on the bed, and reentered his lover's body.

Daniel felt his legs spread and Jack's cock sink deeper as he pushed back inside. "Yes," he whispered, then barked in surprise when Jack's fingers grabbed the back of the belt and hauled him up and back. Jack's dick slammed inside him at the same time, burying itself to the root. The thrusts came hard and fast: all the while Jack was holding onto the belt, using it for leverage.

"God, yes, Jack," Daniel gasped, the sound mere puffs of air. With his hips held high off the bed, Daniel realized his cock was now within easy access. He reached underneath, grabbing himself with both hands, jerking in time with Jack's insistent movements.

"That's good, Daniel. Do it in time with mine. C'mon," and Jack jerked the belt, yanking Daniel backward as he thrust forward.

The jarring to his balls was intense and Daniel knew couldn't hold back much longer. He tightened his muscles, preparing, and it seemed to spur Jack on. The thrusts altered wildly.

"I love this," came Jack's husky, dry voice. "And I'll do it to you any time, when you least expect it. In the morning, at lunch, whenever I want. Lock your office, bend you over the back of that old sofa, yank your pants down..." He paused, giving an especially hard thrust for emphasis, "...and fuck you  **so**  hard..."

"God, yes, Jack," Daniel breathed, the hot, tingling crawling upward, warning him. He only needed just that little bit more.

Skin slapped skin, the sound louder and slicker from the sweat on their bodies. Jack knew he couldn't last. Lust overwhelmed anything and everything and he paid no attention to his next words as he drove faster.

"Mine to take, to use."

The words felt forbidden, something Daniel shouldn't want. But he did. He needed to hear them,  _feel_  them, make his body react.

The muscles of Daniel's body gripped Jack in a vise and he wanted more. He couldn't help but speed up, moving faster and faster, no longer caring what hurt where. Daniel's ass was now red with the force of his thrusts and his own groin began to burn.

"Does it burn?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"And you like it."

"Yes."

"Say it. I own you."

"God, you own me."

"I...own...you."

That rough, gravelly edge to Jack's voice and the words, slowly spoken, did it for Daniel. "Fuck yes!" he shouted, his own voice muffled because his face was buried in the mattress, but he didn't care. It added to the experience, the position he was in. His orgasm seemed to explode from him, warm wetness spurting in small jets, coating his stomach and the blanket underneath. He was vaguely aware that his entire body shook from the pent-up tension as he spent his release.

Jack's orgasm followed Daniel's as his lover's muscles squeezed him tight. He growled when he came, grinding his groin against Daniel's ass, jerking his body with each tremor. It was so sweet, so acute, that he couldn't stop thrusting, wanting more and more. At last he froze, dropping down, clenching his buttocks as he emptied the last of his seed inside his lover. His fingers ached as he let go of the belt, his legs shaking with stiffness. Slumping to the side, he rolled Daniel onto his back, kissing his sweat-cooling lips briefly before he looked down at the belt. He tried to focus, finding it difficult.

Daniel drowsily helped and in a few minutes, he was free from the belt and wrist restraints, and curled up within one of Jack's arms, now damp with sweat. He felt good, but very tired, and part of him felt embarrassed over liking what Jack had said, but it had helped him in a lot of ways. He felt Jack's lips kissing his temple and let out a moan instead of meeting his lips. He was simply too tired to lift his head. In seconds, he was gone.

Jack watched Daniel's face, observing the flushed skin slowly returning to normal, the shine of perspiration gradually going away. On his face was the look of contentment, and Jack had put it there. He was always amazed when he did that, but that feeling was doubled now. This was something that neither of them had really thought about exploring, although maybe talking about it once in a while wouldn't hurt.

Finding out that your lover *might* like a little bit of dominant action wasn't surprising, but it was surprising coming from Daniel. Jack hadn't really expected it of him. Ever. The rough sex and bondage games were different. There was token resistance, the fight, while each went after giving what the other wanted.

Jack mulled it over and over as he drifted off for his nap, his face pressed into Daniel's neck. When all was said and done, this sex play was no different than anything else. Jack had gotten off on Daniel and Daniel had gotten off on him. Just as always.

Or so Jack hoped.

.

A few hours later, Daniel stood at the sink, washing up what few dinner dishes there were. Pizza delivery was a good call, considering how his backside felt, and he hadn't been in the mood to cook. He thought of the sex, his request, and came to the same conclusion Jack had. They'd both enjoyed themselves and they wouldn't have if the other had responded any differently.

He still didn't like the label of submissive and he'd have to work his mind around that. No matter how he looked at it, however, he really couldn't call his own actions as anything else. There was also the fact that some day, he wanted to do the same to Jack, although without the leather belt. Daniel didn't believe Jack would ever accept that and that was just fine with him. But maybe Jack would allow a few silk scarves tying his hands behind his back. Daniel felt a tingle in his balls, in his thighs, and let himself dwell in the erotic imagery he came up with.

He was startled when hands slid around his waist and a warm, muscular body pressed in behind him. He grinned and turned his head just as Jack snuffled the side of his neck.

"Hey."

"Hey," Jack replied.

The tone told Daniel that Jack had been thinking. Or rather, over-thinking.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Jack..."

A deep sigh, then Jack's voice in his ear. "It's now after the fact and there's no more afterglow."

"And?"

"Did you like what I did?"

Daniel grabbed a paper towel from beside the sink, dried his hands, then turned in Jack's arms, winding his own about his neck, and proceeded to kiss him long and deep. So long and deep that their cocks felt a surge of interest again and they began to rub and caress each other.

Slowly, Daniel pulled away, keeping his arms around Jack's neck. He looked into the questioning brown eyes, making sure there was no mistaking how to read his own. "In case you couldn't tell and need reminding after the fact, I loved it. Answer your question?"

Jack gave him a small smile. "Yes, thanks."

Daniel leaned back against the sink, unwinding his arms enough so that his forearms rested on Jack's shoulders.

"I've a question," he said, his face serious. He'd been thinking of this before, but the restraints had gotten him just a little side-tracked. Okay, a lot side-tracked.

"Shoot."

"When Ferrin came into the room and confronted Tryan with what had to be done, and then Martise came out and stalled the whole thing..."

"Yes?"

"You came barging into the iso room," and Daniel paused, smiling despite himself. He'd found Jack's actions so endearing and he really didn't want to be a sap but that moment on the recording had put Daniel's heart in his throat every damn time he'd watched.

"And?" Jack prompted, looking worried and guarded. Daniel was going to get loving and sappy and embarrass him.

"I just want you to know...thanks. I appreciated it."

Jack blinked, then let a slow smile cover his face. "You're welcome."

"So..."

"So...what's for dessert?" Jack asked.

"That would depend."

"On?"

"What you're in the mood for."

Both of them were dressed only in boxer shorts and Daniel took advantage, rubbing his stomach and groin against Jack's while his still-damp fingers slid over the back of his lover's thighs. Jack returned the caresses, adding a bite to Daniel's throat for good measure.

"Unfortunately, some desserts are out of the question for you," Daniel went on, keeping a laugh stifled, " because I don't think you're in any position to do anything on your knees."

Jack winced. His knees ached a bit, as did the muscles of his ass. "Well, no." He tightened his grip, clasping his fingers behind Daniel's back. "You okay?"

Daniel gave him a suddenly coy grin. "I'm a little sore, but it's a  _very_  good sore."

Jack laughed softly. "No, I mean," and he touched Daniel's temple. "In here."

"About the submission?"

"Yes, the submission."

"Can we talk about it later? 'Cause right now, I'm feeling side-tracked again." He felt Jack tense. "What?"

"I hate to say it, but...we need to talk about that," Jack said, his voice puffing against his neck. "Just for a minute or two."

"Okay. What's on your mind?"

"You tell me. Are you still confused?"

Daniel set out a little sigh. "About being submissive or not?"  He felt Jack nod and rested his head on his lover's shoulder, finding it somehow easier not to look into Jack's eyes right at that moment.

Jack threaded his fingers through his hair, his eyes staring into the sink but not seeing it. "Yeah. Have you figured out why you wanted that?"

Daniel nodded. "A bit, but not all of it."

"And?"

"I loved it, like I said."

"I know that, Daniel. But did you like being submissive in the way you asked for it to happen?"

"Yeah. It surprised me."

"Surprised me, too, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Any other reasons you wanted that?"

"Yeah. I think I needed to 'own' that restraining belt. Does that make sense?"

Jack considered that for a moment, then agreed. "Taking the memory of what it was used for and creating something in its place."

"Yes," Daniel agreed, turning his head to touch his lips to Jack's jaw.

"Any other reasons?" Jack went on, despite the attentions.

Daniel looked off Jack's shoulder, his eyes unfocusing. "I needed...the freedom, I guess."

"I get that," Jack replied seriously.

Daniel pulled back and focused on Jack's eyes, unable to read them. "And you? Once in a while you like to...well, submit. Would you ever want me to turn the tables? I know you won't ever want a belt or wrist restraints but...what about something milder, easier to tear if need be?"

Jack sighed deeply. "It won't be the same if I can easily get loose."

"Unless..." Daniel said, eyeing him.

"Unless?"

"Unless I just 'take' what I want from you." He waited for the reaction, holding his breath.

Jack very, very slowly breathed in. "It would have to be a surprise, but not so much that I wouldn't know it was coming sometime." Daniel nodded his agreement. "So, we'd have to devise a signal or something."

Daniel eyes lit up suddenly as he got an idea.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, seeing it.

"Well, remember those pink shorts of yours that accidentally got washed with the new bathroom mat?"

"That are now stuck in the bottom drawer," Jack smirked.

"Well, when I come over, and you're in the mood for that, then have them draped over the back of the couch. If you come over to my place, should I ever get one," and Jack grinned with understanding, "then find the opportunity when I'm not looking to place them over the back of my sofa."

"Like a signal flag?" Jack asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, like a signal flag."

"I like this idea," he said, leaning in for a kiss. "Not gonna happen soon, but you never know."

Daniel altered his expression into a seductive one. "I can't wait," he said, making his voice low and soft.

It sent shivers up the back of Jack's thighs. He cleared his throat, focusing on what else he wanted to ask Daniel. "So...freedom. Did you get it?"

Daniel remembered the feeling he had just before he came. Jack gave him that freedom. "Yes," he replied, kissing Jack's chin.

"Think you'll ever want that again?" Jack asked, lifting his chin as Daniel went for his neck.

"I don't know." He really didn't, but he had a feeling that he might find out down the road.

"Well..." Jack paused, his breath hitching as Daniel latched onto his pulse point. "Just let me know. We'll have to devise a signal for that, too."

Daniel bit against his throat. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"And thanks for--"

"Not necessary. You gave me some freedom, too. I needed that."

"Really?"

"Really."

Daniel began to pull Jack's t-shirt up. "Subject change. Remember the time I tied you up in that club?"

"I remember," Jack replied, smiling as Daniel maneuvered him against the wall, his mouth finding a nipple as he slid down his body, taking his shorts with him. "Daniel, weren't we talking..." He inhaled sharply and choked out, "Nevermind."

Daniel grinned as he nosed the dark curls at Jack's groin, taking in the sharp smell of sweat and musk. The taste of it on his tongue made his mouth water. "Want me to do that again?" he asked, licking through the curls.

"Do what?" Jack asked, confused. It wasn't fair for Daniel to expect him to think as the blood left his brain.

"Tie you to the bed."

"Any...time...you want to, Daniel," Jack replied, his breath hitching while fingers messily combed through Daniel's hair. When Daniel slid his hands behind his knees, Jack lazily pushed at him. "Daniel, I should get off my knees."

"This won't take long," Daniel replied and took his hardening cock into his mouth.

The wet heat forced Jack to thrust, reminding his ass muscles just how sore they were. Then Daniel held onto his hips and took over with a vengeance. And he was right. It didn't take long at all.

**~**

"I'll meet you at the storage unit, Jack," Daniel spoke into his cell, recording the message. Jack hadn't turned his phone on yet and that was damned annoying. He tucked his away and stepped through the coffee shop's door, running straight into Sam on her way out.

"Hey," she greeted, breathing heavily, a large smile on her face.

"Hey," he smiled back, approaching the counter. He gave the barista his order before turning his attention back to her, noting her light blue fleece jacket and sweat pants. "Those're new aren't they?"

"Yeah," she said, still smiling.

"You're in a good mood."

"I just got back from the gym, and I'm gonna run home and change before we go out."

At the 'we', Daniel turned, looked around, spying Pete across the room. He waved, Pete waved back. Daniel looked back at Sam, a curious expression on his face. "How's it going?" he asked, his eyes flickering in Pete's direction.

Sam smiled nervously. "Fine. Just...fine."

"Fine," Daniel repeated, not convinced.

"Really. Everything's...fine."

Daniel's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Now I know what I sound like to you when I say 'I'm fine'."

Sam gave an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes. "We're fine. I just, you know..."

He grinned, understanding. He really did. Sometimes the best answer really was 'fine'. "Yeah, I know."

"So what're you up to?"

"Getting ready to meet Jack at his storage locker."

"Oh yeah, what for?"

"Changing his furniture." He wasn't about to tell her what kind of furniture, either, so he guessed they both wanted to keep things secret.

"Ah," she said, opening the door, and looked back. "Have a good time."

Daniel gave her a nod. "You, too. See you later, Sam."

She smiled engagingly. "Bye."

She left, and Daniel couldn't help but see the extra bounce in her step as she walked with her usual swiftness, her long, slender legs moving with a purpose. As he wistfully watched her approach her car, he thought of their friendship, and what changes it had gone through. It was on a strange heading now. He had hoped his friendship with her would never change too much but it seemed destined to alter on an uncomfortable path. He had to figure out a way to stop that. Daniel suddenly felt a warm presence behind him, taking part of his attention off Sam. He glanced over his shoulder and grinned when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Pete. How're you doing?"

"Hey, Daniel. Same old, same old. Catching bad guys. You?"

"Nowhere near as exciting, but fine."

The exchange took place while the two men watched Sam get in her car, pull out of the parking lot and take off down the road.

"She's a beautiful, smart, exciting woman," Pete said thoughtfully.

Daniel gave him a look of appraisal and he hoped, just as he had when he'd met Pete a week before, that he would be exactly what the doctor ordered for Sam to get her mind, or heart, off Jack and into a better, more secure, personal life. "She is that."

"You two have never...have you?" Pete asked, gesturing between Daniel and the spot Sam had vacated.

"No," Daniel laughed. "She's just my friend." He paused, then added, "You like her."

"Oh yeah."

Daniel smiled. "I hope you don't mind me asking but, call it brotherly concern. How's the dating thing going?"

Pete's brow rose. "Brotherly concern, eh?"

"Just protective. And I want her to have a life, so not *that* protective."

"Oh," Pete said, grinning. "We've had our second semi-date. She takes things very slow."

Daniel almost laughed as he sipped his coffee. "As opposed to other things in her life."

"Like?" Pete asked, intrigued.

"She hasn't told you about her need for speed?" Pete frowned, making Daniel laugh again. "No, not *that* speed. She loves her bike, and racing, and pretty much anything she can build and then ride or fly."

"Fly?"

"She's a pilot, too."

"Oh wow. This keeps getting better and better."

"Damn, I thought she would have shared more by semi-date two."

"Apparently not, but I'll get her to spill."

"Ah, the ol' cops' interrogation technique?"

"Definitely." They were both silent, then Pete asked, "Do you think she'd like to  _date_  date a cop?"

"If she doesn't, I'll have her committed."

Pete thought Daniel was kidding.

 

~

End


End file.
